Make a Memory
by itsmaazinha
Summary: Ela tinha medo. Ele achava que tudo era confuso. Dois corações com o mesmo sentimento, mas com medo de se entregar. Projeto O/s Oculta.


**Obviamente Twilight não me pertence. E todos esses bláblás ai.**

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile: .net(/)~oneshotoculta – **retire os parênteses ( ).

Notas no final. :**

* * *

_**Make a Memory**_

_Abril _

Eu nunca pensei que o primeiro dia de aula fosse tão estressante. Tudo bem que nem era o primeiro dia do ano letivo, mas era o meu retorno às aulas e a essa escola que eu há muitos anos atrás frequentei. Eu estava nervosa, enjoada e principalmente com medo do que iria acontecer.

Estávamos no meio do semestre e no último ano, ou seja, eu era da turma _sênior_ do colégio, e eu nem sabia qual era a minha sala. Esses mapas são uma bagunça total e durante o tempo que eu estive fora do FHS, modificações foram feitas dentro e fora da estrutura da antiga e única escola de Forks e isso me confundiu bastante para achar a classe onde eu iria ter minha primeira aula.

Para ser um pouco melhor, era aula de biologia, a matéria em si já me causava arrepios e eu nem precisava deles no dia de hoje.

Caminhei pelo corredor não tão desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo intimidador, cheio de gente que ainda não tinha entrado para suas classes e cheguei à sala 203 que a Sra. Copper tinha marcado no mapa como minha classe de biologia. Olhei a porta entreaberta diante de mim e conferi as horas notando que graças aos céus, eu tinha conseguido chegar 5 minutos antes do sinal tocar.

Assim eu poderia entrar e me acomodar antes da sala ser invadida por outros alunos e pelo professor que com toda certeza me faria passar pelo ridículo papel de centro das atenções diante da turma, com toda aquela apresentação completamente desnecessária.

Não que eu fosse aquele tipo de garota tímida, eu me considerava normal, bem normal. Fazia amigos e os cativava como Lizzy que foi a minha grande amiga nesses 3 anos que passei na Flórida. Elizabeth foi meu ombro amigo diante de toda angústia que enfrentei, vendo vovó passar por todo aquele sofrimento e ter que ser forte por mamãe. Se não fosse Lizzy, com certeza eu teria enlouquecido.

Com um suspiro de saudades por lembrar-me da minha amiga tão distante agora, entrei na sala que pensei estar vazia. Meu suspiro ficou meio entalado nos pulmões quando tive conhecimento que não era a única ocupante da sala.

No fundo da classe, estava um garoto de porte atlético, porém intrigante. Ele parecia ter mais ou menos a minha idade e garotos da minha idade eram os babacas de sempre que estavam no corredor 'azarando' as meninas ou conversando sobre o campeonato de futebol, ou então _nerds._ Esse menino não me parecia ser nerd.

Ele parecia normal, ou melhor, anormal_._ Pela distância que estávamos deu para ver que ele era bonito, muito bonito. O cabelo dele era uma confusão só, de uma cor que lembrava o _cobre._ Ele estava com os ombros curvados sobre sua mesa e pareceu não notar minha presença, ou estava me ignorando, o que foi mais um motivo para que a minha curiosidade se aguçasse.

Caminhei até o meio do corredor me debatendo internamente onde sentaria. Decidi que ia me sentar do lado esquerdo do corredor, e uma mesa atrás do menino estudioso. Quando estava a dois passos dele, ele levantou a cabeça assustado e com uma expressão de confusão do rosto.

Aquilo me fez arfar. Ele era lindo, nada comum, ele ia além de qualquer beleza que eu já tinha visto na vida. Os olhos dele eram de uma cor clara de uísque, um âmbar intenso. Ele tinha um rosto marcado, o queixo quadrado e ríspido, como se ele estivesse o travando. Seu nariz era um pouco alongado, nada exagerado, mas completava o conjunto. Sua boca tinha uma cor forte, quase um vermelho. O lábio inferior era maior, como se formasse um beicinho manhoso, lindo.

Acho que meu estado de choque ao olhar pra ele durou tempo demais, porque fui tirada do meu torpor pela movimentação ao nosso redor. _–_ '_Quando foi que o sinal havia tocado mesmo?' – _Eu me obriguei a andar, mesmo que isso fosse automático e obrigatório, já que por minha vontade eu permaneceria olhando fixamente aquele rosto.

Segui para a minha cadeira com o histórico em uma mão, caso o professor pedisse aguardando a sua chegada. Pouco a pouco, à medida que os outros alunos iam entrando, fui reconhecendo alguns rostos. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorke, Angela Weber, Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Victória Moore, James Harris, Laurent Baker e outros que não conseguia lembrar-me do nome. Entre eles vi uma garota pequena de cabelos curtos e espetados para todos os lados, quase da mesma cor do garoto ao meu lado, porém um pouco mais escuro. Ela estava de mãos dadas com Jasper Whitlock, o que me fez deduzir que essa deveria ser sua namorada.

Eles caminharam até a mesa do menino de cabelos cobre e eu vi quando a pequena disse algo a ele, que o fez imediatamente parecer um pouco irritado. Achei um pouco engraçado e me senti uma intrusa por estar vidrada na conversa alheia, forcei meus olhos para frente no momento exato em que o professor entrou na sala puxando com ele uma espécie de mesa contendo uma TV e um DVD.

Esperei que ele se estabelecesse e me levantei assim que o vi pegar o diário de presença sabendo que meu nome deveria fazer parte de sua lista a partir de agora. Graças a Deus o Sr. Allen não fez eu me apresentar diante da turma, somente me entregou um tipo de cronograma e pediu que eu me acomodasse para assistirmos uma vídeo-aula.

O restante da aula se passou em um borrão, eu prestando atenção no que se tratava o vídeo, percebendo que aquela matéria de biologia, eu já tinha feito em Jacksonville o que seria de grande ajuda na hora da prova.

Na hora que o sinal tocou, eu me senti meio desorientada por não ter memorizado qual era a minha próxima aula. Isso iria fazer com que eu me atrasasse. Guardei meu caderno e peguei minha ficha com horários já me levantando e jogando sobre o ombro minha bolsa. Minha próxima aula seria de inglês e puxando na memória, a sala 198 não era tão longe assim de onde eu estava.

Não percebendo por onde estava passando, acabei esbarrando sem querer em alguém. Isso fez com que a ficha na minha mão fosse ao chão, e levasse junto o que estava nas mãos da pessoa em quem esbarrei.

Murmurando pedidos de desculpas eu me abaixei para recolher as folhas pelo chão ao mesmo tempo em que a outra pessoa também o fazia. Quando juntos tocamos a folha diante de nós, nossos dedos se esbarram levemente e foi como se milhares de centelhas de fogo estivessem entre nós, ocasionando um choque que enviou uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo.

Com o susto, recuei minha mão e automaticamente levantei minha cabeça para ver de quem se tratava. Fiquei em choque, não pelo o que aconteceu com o contato de nossas mãos, mas diante de mim estava no garoto misterioso.

A expressão do seu rosto era tão surpresa, que eu me perguntei se meu rosto carregava o mesmo reflexo. Não era pelo fato de não nos conhecermos, tampouco pelo pequeno incidente, mas porque algo a mais rolava entre nós, algo como um campo magnético que formava uma bolha ao nosso redor. E se eu sentia isso, esse estranho a minha frente sentia também.

Fomos puxados de nossa bolha, quando alguém se aproximou e chamou um nome que eu deduzi ser do garoto.

- Edward? – nós olhamos para a direção em que vinha a voz com um forte sotaque inglês e encontramos Jasper, Rosalie e a pequena de cabelo espetado nos olhando com um ar divertido no rosto.

Só então eu notei a semelhança, ela tinha o mesmo formato do rosto, porém mais delicado, os olhos eram iguais, só que os dela estavam um pouco mais escuros. O nariz afilado, a boca, tudo neles era igual. Só poderia ser irmãos e _irmãos gêmeos_.

- Bella, quanto tempo. – Jasper me cumprimentou entusiasmado, notando que ainda estávamos agachados e olhando-os, mas não falamos, nem levantamos.

Notando que já parecia além de patética e com a maior certeza que meu rosto deveria parecer uma gigantesca cereja madura de tão quente que minhas bochechas ficaram, me levantei e forcei um sorriso simpático.

- Olá Jasper. Oi Rosalie. – disse um pouco animada e incerta, já que eu e Rosalie éramos somente conhecidas, nunca fomos amigas de verdade.

A loira, que com o tempo só fez ficar mais bonita, acenou com a cabeça somente por educação e para não passar como grosseira diante das pessoas que nos rodeavam, não realmente querendo me responder.

- Olá, já que ninguém nos apresenta, eu sou Alice. – disse ela com ar divertido e um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ela andou em minha direção me entregando minha ficha de horários que eu não tinha notado estar em suas mãos.

- Acho que isso aqui é seu, né? – falou me entregando o pedaço de papel.

-Oh, hum... Obrigada... Alice. – eu estava gaguejando de embaraço pela situação, pegando a ficha e embolando entre meus dedos.

- Por nada Bella, é esse seu nome. – ela apenas afirmou e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

De repente um movimento ao meu lado, moveu a carga elétrica de momentos antes e eu vi Edward se endireitar, se inclinando e tomando sua mochila das mãos de Jasper.

- Edward, qual a sua aula agora? – Alice perguntou ao garoto ainda mudo ao meu lado.

- É de inglês Alice, e já estamos atrasados.

Quando ele falou, senti meu coração vibrar no peito. A voz dele era como sinos tocando, o timbre lembrava uma melodia angelical. O som da sua voz lançou um arrepio por todo o meu corpo, meus sentidos todos ligados a ele.

- Já estamos muito atrasados então. Vamos correr antes que a Sra. Jones nos mande para detenção. – Alice disse com ar divertido.

Isso me fez lembrar que eu não deveria chegar atrasada, essa era a minha primeira aula de inglês. E quem quer que fosse a senhora Jones, eu sim estaria em apuros.

- Foi bom rever vocês Jasper e Rosalie. E Alice, vamos ter 2 tempos juntas agora. Temos que correr, minha próxima aula é de inglês também. – me referi somente a Alice, pois não tinha sido apresentada a Edward e ele não fez nada ao meu lado.

Mas a notícia de que eu também estava indo a aula de inglês, pareceu surpreender Edward e Alice. Senti uma leve tensão vinda do meu lado esquerdo e pelo canto dos olhos, vi sua postura mudar. Enquanto Alice olhou entre nós dois e deu um lindo sorriso.

Já estava caminhando em direção à porta, quando Alice me pediu que a esperasse. Ela se despediu de Jasper com um beijo e num impulso que me pegou de surpresa, ela enlaçou nossos braços como se nos conhecêssemos há anos.

Dei um sorriso em direção aos outros e segui com Alice. Fomos conversando e Alice me deixando conhecer o quanto dela fosse possível. Quando chegamos à sala todos os alunos já estavam esperando a Sra. Jones, que parecia ter se atrasado. Alice me levou para uma carteira dupla ao fundo da sala, sentando-se junto comigo.

Quando a Sra. Jones entrou, entreguei a ela mais uma das minhas fichas e pela sua expressão, eu parecia estar mais adiantada que a turma, pois ela me deu um sorriso e disse que eu estava com excelentes notas. E que depois iríamos conversar sobre uma possível ajuda nas aulas extras. Senti-me animada com uma possível ocupação, já que aqui em Forks não teria muitas opções de entretenimento.

Voltei para minha mesa e Alice já estava quicando no lugar para saber o porquê da nossa conversa ter demorado um pouco. Contei a ela brevemente sobre a possível ajuda nas aulas extras e algo nos olhos de Alice mudou, não sei dizer o que, mas pareceu surpresa sei lá.

Alice era muito fácil de lidar, ela levava a conversa fácil e me colocou a interagir como se fossemos realmente amigas há muito tempo, ela me disse ter 17 anos, que namorava com Jasper há quase 2. Se mudaram para Forks há 2 anos e meio, porque seu pai tinha sido nomeado diretor geral do hospital da cidade. Sua mãe era designer de interior e tinha um pequeno escritório aqui.

Nesse papo todo, lógico que não deixando a Sra. Jones notar, Alice também me disse que era irmã gêmea de Edward, ele o mais velho por 2 minutos, e que o namorado de Rosalie também era seu irmão, o nome dele era Emmett e ele estava fora da cidade na Universidade da Califórnia cursando direito, mas que voltava em casa a cada 15 dias.

A simples menção do nome de Edward me causava um arrepio no corpo, como se o nome dele fosse um dispositivo elétrico que causasse choques. Isso, esse efeito, essa sensação que esse garoto estava me causando, começou a me deixar preocupada. Eu nunca senti isso na vida, sempre fiquei normal perto de pessoas desconhecidas, perto de homens desconhecidos. Nunca senti essa coisa magnética, que me puxava de encontro a Edward.

Continuamos conversando e trabalhando na matéria de inglês que eu também já tinha visto na Flórida. E pelo canto dos meus olhos conseguia captar os movimentos de Edward, que estava sentado do outro lado do corredor de mesas da sala, uma cadeira a frente da nossa. Ele parecia ter algum tipo de dúvida na matéria e isso chamou mais minha atenção do que deveria, pois acabei me distraindo de Alice e encarei Edward silenciosamente, a fim de entender suas expressões.

- Ele sempre teve dificuldades com inglês. – a voz baixa de Alice me fez perceber que eu deveria estar muito concentrada em Edward, fazendo com que ela percebesse.

- Mamãe já falou com ele para procurar uma professora particular, mas Edward é tímido demais pra isso.

Olhei pra Alice atônica não sei se foi por ela ter me pego olhando descaradamente para o seu irmão, ou se foi pela informação. Edward tinha dúvida em inglês? Inglês a matéria em que eu era muito boa, ótima por sinal?

- A Sra. Jones também falou com ele para passar a frequentar as aulas extras, mas Edward não costuma _conviver muito em grupo_. – algo nisso me fez ficar ainda mais intrigada por esse menino. _"O que ele tem? Porque ele não convive com os outros alunos? Ele é lindo, e tenho certeza que todas as meninas babavam por ele." _- Alice disse e logo assim voltou sua atenção para a atividade em seu caderno.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, findando nossos dois tempos de inglês, eu recolhi meu material com cuidado para não bater em ninguém dessa vez. Estava no corredor decidindo se iria para a biblioteca ou para o pátio quando Alice me alcançou e praticamente me arrastou em direção a cantina.

Não era minha intenção ficar junto deles durante o intervalo eu ainda precisava descobrir em qual sala era a minha próxima aula, matemática aplicada só pra variar. Alice me guiou para a mesa que Jasper e Rosalie já estavam. O olhar da loira em minha direção foi quase de desagrado, e isso mais uma vez não me importou. Sentei ao lado de Jasper que já estava de braços abertos a espera de Alice. Tão lindo ver que o 'nerdzinho' do jardim de infância, tinha se transformado nesse homem já apaixonado.

Soltei um suspiro involuntário e virei meus olhos em direção à fila onde estavam os alimentos. Edward estava lá, com um sanduiche e uma Coca-Cola na bandeja se encaminhando para o caixa. Segui seus movimentos, admirando como seu corpo se movimentava e notando que eles eram hesitantes, que Edward em si era hesitante. O que fazia dele um verdadeiro enigma pra mim.

Ele virou na direção em que nós estávamos e parou no lugar, nossos olhos travando uma batalha. Eu não conseguia desviar e nem ele. Era como se o que nos rodeava se perdesse. Como se pudéssemos nos desvendar, apenas nos olhando.

Ouvi um leve pigarro e obriguei-me a mudar o olhar de direção, só pra ver que Jasper, Alice e Rosalie tinham notado a nossa troca de olhares também.

- Edward, você pretende comer em pé? – Jasper perguntou com ar divertido. Foi só então que me dei conta, de que eu estava invadindo o seu espaço. Que aqueles eram seus amigos, ou únicos amigos, aquela era a sua mesa e talvez ele não se sentisse confortável com minha presença ali.

- Hum... gente eu vou pegar algo para beber e vou a biblioteca. – falei na intenção de disfarçar o incomodo de Edward e o meu.

- Nem pensar Bella, nossa próxima aula também será juntas, então vamos juntas novamente. – Alice se manifestou, segurando no meu braço sem me dar chance de me mover.

- Edward a sua próxima aula mudou também, ou ainda é de física? – continuou me segurando e falando com o irmão ao mesmo tempo. Fazendo com que ele tivesse que – mesmo contra vontade – se mover para a mesa onde estávamos.

- Mudou Alice, agora é junto com a sua de matemática aplicada, física será só amanhã no primeiro tempo. – ele respondeu assim que chegou a mesa. Hesitante ele sentou em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Rosalie que estava olhando Edward.

- Alice, eu te encontro na sala. Posso ir ao banheiro pelo menos? – eu precisava sair dali, não só pela tensão entre Edward e eu, mas por Rosalie que parecia muito desconfortável com minha presença.

- Por que eu acho que você não quer ficar aqui? – ela disse com os olhos semicerrados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas em direção a Edward, que automaticamente encarou a irmã de volta.

Como não estava olhando em minha direção, deduzi que não foi comigo que ela falou. Só que me enganei, na simples menção de puxar meu braço de sua mão, o aperto ficou mais firme, e ela virou em minha direção.

- Eu falei com você Bella!

- Alice, óbvio que eu quero ficar aqui. Só preciso usar o banheiro e beber alguma coisa. – falei o mais firme que consegui, tentando convencer a mim mesma.

- Eu vou com você então, também estou com fome.

Todos na mesa olharam para Alice com uma expressão de surpresa e ela os encarou ainda mais séria. Algo me dizia que essa atitude dela estava estranha até para eles.

Fomos à máquina de refrigerante, Alice pegou somente uma água e eu uma soda. Saímos da cantina em direção ao banheiro em silêncio. O que era de se estranhar vindo de Alice que estava muito concentrada no rótulo de sua água.

Assim que estávamos dentro do banheiro, Alice virou em minha direção sem dizer nada e ficou me encarando como se tivesse me analisando, com uma profunda expressão de dúvida.

- Algum problema Alice? – perguntei. Ela continuou calada me olhando, como se eu não tivesse dirigido uma única palavra a ela. Achei estranho, mas eu só conhecia essa menina há pouco mais de 3 horas, não poderia julgá-la.

- Bella, eu quero ser sua amiga, tudo bem? – olhei para ela confusa. - Sim Bella, amigas, confidente, carne e unha. Essas coisas. Não me olhe confusa assim, só quero deixar claro que você pode confiar em mim, como eu vou fazer com você.

_'De onde ela tirou isso, como ela queria ser minha amiga, confidente e outras coisas se nós havíamos nos conhecido há pouco tempo? Como eu iria responder isso para ela sem que ferisse seus sentimentos?'_

- Eu sei que parece confuso, e que você nem sabe por que eu quero isso, mas confie em mim, ok?! Eu quero ser sua amiga, quero que você acredite em mim. – ela falou como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Mamãe sempre me disse que eu era muito fácil de ler, e pelo visto Alice conseguiu essa façanha também.

- Tudo bem Alice, eu prometo que serei sua amiga, ou pelo menos vou tentar ser isso. – o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto, fez com que meu coração reconhecesse a verdade ali, naquele momento. Sorri em resposta a ela.

Quando saímos do banheiro o sinal tocou e caminhamos para a sala 301 onde seria a nossa aula de matemática aplicada, Jasper já estava na sala juntamente com Edward que estava em uma mesa ao fundo. Eu hesitei por uns minutos decidindo onde me sentar, até que Alice me pegou pela mão e me guiou para onde os meninos estavam.

- Amor, hoje tem teste. Você quer fazer com a Bella? – meus olhos se arregalaram. _Teste? Justo de matemática, hoje no meu primeiro dia de aula? _Eu não fazia ideia de qual matéria seria aplicada no teste, e mais, eu sou péssima em matemática.

Jasper me olhou e logo se prontificou com meu estado de alarme.

- Hum... Bella, você não sabe a matéria, não é? – eu olhei para Alice que sorriu levemente e se virou em minha direção.

- Você não é boa nessa matéria, certo? Faça o teste com Edward, que é um gênio em matemática e eu faço com Jasper que sabe o suficiente por nós dois.

- Alic...

- Nem precisa começar, Edward. Bella chegou hoje, não sabe a matéria. Custa você ajudar? – olhei entre eles, discutindo sobre o que fazer comigo, sem acreditar que eles estavam fazendo realmente isso.

- Gente, eu ainda estou aqui. Vocês podem me perguntar o que eu quero. Não? – tive que lembrá-los da minha presença e deixar que eu opinasse, para não deixar Edward tão desconfortável.

- Tudo bem Alice, eu vou fazer o teste com ela. – Edward falou ignorando completamente o que eu tinha acabado de falar. _'Prepotente!'_

Alice bateu palmas e sorriu com pequenos gritinhos que me deixaram ainda mais confusa. Como se eles pudessem decidir por mim, mesmo diante de mim. Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça e caminhou para sua mesa, seguido por Alice que somente apertou suavemente meu ombro.

E eu estaquei no lugar, sentar ao lado de Edward, o deixar aborrecido, ou mais aborrecido com a minha presença acho que isso não daria um bom resultado. Mesmo assim, obriguei meus pés seguirem em frente e cuidadosamente escorreguei ao seu lado.

Nesse mesmo momento me senti tonta, não de nervosismo, mas o cheiro dele me embebedou. Era uma mistura almiscarada com o cheiro másculo dele, que fez todo o meu olfato se aguçar. Dava para sentir seu cheiro na ponta da minha língua. E uma vontade absurda de provar seus lábios, para saber se neles continha o mesmo sabor.

Sacudi levemente minha cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e me forcei a concentrar no professor que já estava na sala, o Sr. Collins esse eu conhecia. Ele sempre foi professor de matemática, o que seria um alívio. Já que ele me conhecia e não me faria passar constrangimentos diante da classe. Esperei que ele fizesse a chamada, que milagrosamente já continha meu nome e quando ia me levantar para pedir dispensa do teste, por estar chegando hoje. Ele se manifestou antes.

- Isabella, vejo que você está com uma ótima dupla. Devido isso, não preciso te liberar do teste. Edward é o meu melhor aluno em matemática. – o Sr. Collins disse com genuíno orgulho ao falar de Edward.

Como não havia outra forma de me livrar do teste, que não fosse dizendo que não estava confortável ao lado de Edward, apenas sorri sem muita vontade e acenei com a cabeça em concordância.

- São duas folhas, com 10 questões iguais. Quero que vocês respondam somente em uma, que tenha o nome da dupla. Vocês terão 65 minutos para resolver as questões e 10 para tirarem qualquer dívida. – quando o Sr. Collins terminou de passar as instruções do teste, eu já não consegui firmar meu lápis entre meus dedos de tão pegajosos que eles estavam devido ao meu nervosismo.

Esperei que nossas fichas de teste chegassem, sem nunca virar em direção a Edward que se mantinha como uma estátua ao meu lado. Eu quase me xinguei mentalmente por não ter vindo de cabelo solto, assim poderia fazer uma pequena cortina e tentar resolver o máximo possível das questões, sem incomodá-lo.

- Você não precisa responder as questões se preferir assim. – dei um pequeno salto na minha cadeira, quando ouvi sua voz. Virei em sua direção com os olhos arregalados e ele estava me encarando com uma expressão suave e um leve rubor no rosto. - Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar.

_'Onde foi parar a minha voz? Porque diabos eu não consigo responder?'_

- Nã.. não, você não me assustou. É q-que eu não estava es-ppperando você falar. – gaguejei mais do que se é natural, mas consegui responder Edward que me deu em resposta um sorriso torto. Um puta sorriso lindo.

- Eu vou te ajudar com as questões, ou você prefere que as resolvamos juntos?

- Podeee-e-mos resolver ju-uun-tos. – já estava me sentindo patética de tanto gaguejar quando me dirigia a Edward. Nossas fichas chegaram e quando fui entregar uma cópia a ele novamente nossos dedos esbarram-se, e um choque foi emitido desse encontro fazendo Edward encarar nossos dedos, tão aturdido quanto eu. Era algo estranho que emanava de nossas peles toda vez que eles se tocavam, como se um campo magnético fosse ligado por elas e essa energia permanecia entre nós até que alguém nos tirasse de nossa 'bolha'.

- Edward, err... V-vva-mos resolver? – eu tive que falar primeiro, vendo que ele não se movia. Somente encarava e acariciava as pontas dos dedos, onde tínhamos nos tocado. Ele piscou algumas vezes e sorriu se voltando para a ficha.

Fomos resolvendo os cálculos sem pressa e vez ou outra trocando sorrisos, quando falávamos juntos a mesma resposta para a questão. No final conseguimos terminar o teste com 30 minutos sobrando e como essa era a última aula, o Sr. Collins nos liberou.

Terminei de guardar meu material, quando Edward retornou a 'nossa' mesa para pegar o seu e dizer que estávamos liberados. Ele se inclinou por cima da mesa para recolher suas coisas e colocar na sua mochila. Esse movimento, fez com que se inclinasse muito próximo de mim, e que seu cheiro ficasse ainda mais forte perto de minhas narinas.

Eu devo ter fechado os olhos sem perceber e inspirando profundamente, pois a próxima coisa que senti, foi Edward se esquivando de perto de mim, com um olhar assustado. Senti minhas bochechas e colo esquentar de tão forte que corei de vergonha. E isso não passou despercebido a Edward que ganhou um brilho diferente nos olhos e seu rosto ficou suave.

- Err... você vai agora? – perguntou.

Eu somente acenei com a cabeça enquanto me levantava e caminhei em direção à saída da sala. Ao passar por Jasper e Alice notei que eles ainda não tinham acabado e me senti culpada por isso, já que Edward deveria ter trocado de turma, somente para ajudá-los. Mas Alice me lançou um sorriso e balbuciou que estava tudo indo bem.

Já que ela própria não estava se importando, suspirei aliviada e continuei o meu caminho com Edward até o corredor.

- Bel-

- Edw- Falamos juntos. Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto de novo, lindo.

- Fale Bella.

- Eu... Alice... Err. Bom, Alice disse que você tem um pouco de dificuldades em inglês. E eu pensei que poderia te ajudar, de alguma forma. – os olhos dele se arregalaram levemente para depois ficarem suave com um leve rubor em seu rosto.

- Você sabe inglês? Digo, sabe a matéria em si? – ele perguntou com uma leve animação na voz.

- Sim, eu sei. Na verdade eu quero cursar literatura e quem sabe um dia ser escritora e professora.

- Você sabe pra qual faculdade se inscrever?

- Sim. Eu vou me inscrever para Ivy League, quero estudar na Princeton University. – falei sonhadora.

- Vv-voc-cê quer ir para Princeton? – ele me perguntou muito surpreso. Isso me deixou envergonhada. Será que ele não acreditava que eu realmente era boa em inglês?

- Sim. – respondi baixo.

- Eu quero ir para Princeton também. – Edward disse isso com um sorriso que expôs todos os seus dentes branquíssimos. Pisquei algumas vezes para me certificar que não estava louca.

_'Eu ouvi direito, ele quer ir para a mesma universidade que eu vou? Qual curso ele pretende fazer?'_

- Eu vou cursar medicina em Princeton. Desde criança esse é o meu sonho. – ele me explicou, como estivesse entendendo a confusão dos meus pensamentos. - Inglês nunca entrou na minha cabeça. Deveria ser proibido para quem não quer cursar nada relacionado a ela. – falou com certo humor.

- Mas um médico deve saber pelo menos 2 línguas diferentes, não?

- Quem disse que não sei? Eu nasci na Inglaterra, você deve ter notado o sotaque. E aprendi francês em um curso que fiz quando era criança. Mas na teoria o inglês é muito complicado.

A conversa um tanto atrapalhada com Edward me fez perceber que já tínhamos chegado ao pátio e que ele deveria ir agora, para onde estavam seus amigos.

- Nunca fui à Inglaterra, mas está na minha lista de viagens. – falei já pegando as minhas chaves no bolso da mochila. - Bom, e você pense se vai querer mesmo a ajuda com inglês. Eu vou ajudar a Sra. Jones com as aulas extras, mas podemos marcar outro horário. – quando terminei de falar notei algo diferente nos olhos de Edward. Algo que eu não soube identificar.

- Eu vou deixar você saber sim. E agora vou pode te ajudar com cálculos. – ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu vou precisar mesmo. Obrigada pela ajuda Edward. Eu não iria conseguir resolver um terço daqueles cálculos sozinha. – sorri.

- Você vai ter aula de física amanhã? – era impressão minha, ou parecia que Edward estava querendo prolongar nossa conversa? Mas quando ele citou, lembrei que ainda não tinha conferido a ficha dos outros horários. Rapidamente, puxei minha mochila dela e peguei nela o pedaço de papel amaçado que estavam os horários.

Fiz uma expressão de desgosto ao ver que minha primeira aula de amanhã, era de física.

- Sim, minha primeira aula é de física amanhã. – falei com desagrado.

- Te vejo amanhã na primeira aula, Bella. – e com isso ele se virou e saiu em direção a um Aston Martin preto.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com a despedida, nem tchau consegui dizer a ele. Não pelo belo carro dele, mas pelo jeito que o meu nome saiu de seus lábios e pela alegria de saber que teríamos mais aulas juntos.

Segui em direção ao meu carro, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios sem me dar conta que essa alegria era um tanto estranha.

Os dias que se seguiram foram mais fáceis, eu passei a ajudar a Sra. Jones 3 vezes na semana com as aulas extras e Edward virou um dos alunos da classe. Eu dedicava os outros dias da semana em aprender cálculos de matemática e física com ele. Sempre nos encontrando, ou na biblioteca de Forks, ou na lanchonete – a única que tinha – no centro da cidade.

Nossa convivência melhorou e eu poderia dizer que erámos amigos, nesse tempo. Eu me sentava com ele nas aulas de inglês e física, já que em matemática Alice parecia sempre mais perdida do que eu que ficava com Jasper.

_Maio_

Quando maio chegou, eu já nem mesmo me lembrava de como foi difícil no primeiro dia de aula conviver com Edward. Por que isso? Bom, posso dizer que somos muito amigos, amigos mesmo. Aqueles que se ligam, se preocupam, fazem programas juntos. Lógico dentro dos limites de Edward, que eu agora sei, que não convive muito bem com os outros meninos por ser muito dedicado aos estudos e sempre sofreu algum tipo de _bullying _por isso.

Eu cheguei a me sentir um pouco incomodada com o jeito dele nos nossos primeiros dias de convivência, mas agora o entendo perfeitamente. Aquela coisa enigmática ainda existe entre a gente, tem dias que fica tão forte e impossível de controlar, que eu prefiro nem ficar muito próxima a ele. E vejo que ele sentia o mesmo.

Alice diz que existem coisas tão claras entre nós dois, que até os cegos vêem. Era esse o motivo da nossa discussão.

- Argh! Alice, você fica aí toda cheia de mistérios e falando coisas com coisas. – falei frustrada de tanto que tentava arrancar dela esse mistério que envolvia minha própria vida.

- Nem adianta gemer Bella, eu te falei que você deveria ser mais atenta quando se trata de Edward, mas você me escuta?

- Mas você disse que nós seriamos amigas, lembra? E você não está sendo nada disso comigo.

- Você está sendo minha amiga? Você tem confiado em mim plenamente, para me contar tudo que esta sentindo? – suas perguntas me pegaram de surpresa. Eu nem sabia como responder a elas. Eu tinha construído uma confiança sem igual por Alice. Mas será que ela entenderia o que estava se passando comigo? Nem eu mesma entendia.

Eu não sabia decifrar a minha dependência de Edward, ao mesmo tempo, isso me assustava como um inferno. Porque ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de interesse em mim também. Passávamos a maioria do tempo juntos, inclusive nos fins de semana.

Muitas vezes ele passava à tarde comigo em casa, outras eu ficava na casa dele e só. Eu já sonhei com ele pedindo pra ficar comigo ou roubando um beijo meu durante os filmes que assistíamos juntos, mas nada se concretizava. Ele era atencioso, muito carinhoso, mas sempre que eu achava que ele iria tomar uma atitude, ele mudava, voltava a ser o Edward meu amigo, professor de matemática e física.

Olhei pra Alice me sentindo envergonhada, mas sabendo que não poderia adiar mais esse assunto. Resolvi então falar de uma vez.

- Euqueriaficarcomoseuirmão. – falei rápido demais, esperando que ela tivesse entendido. Mas ela franziu o cenho e me olhou confusa.

- O que você disse? Eu não entendi. – Alice se concentrou ainda mais em mim. Suspirei e me forcei a falar.

- Eu disse que tenho vontade de ficar com o seu irmão. – falei e escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos. De tanta vergonha que fiquei de admitir isso alto e tão claramente.

- FINALMENTE! – Alice deu um grito tão alto que eu me assustei. - Eu não via a hora de você, pelo menos assumir isso.

- O que? Eu assumir? Pelo menos eu assumir? O que isso que dizer?

- Isso quer dizer que você e Edward são dois idiotas, medrosos. – ela falou como se tivesse descoberto a cura da Aids.

- Edward e eu somos medrosos, por quê? – eu não conseguia entender onde ela iria chegar.

- Bella, desde o primeiro dia de aula, eu notei algo entre vocês. Está na cara que não me enganei quando fiz vocês fazerem aquele teste de matemática juntos. E mais, quando eu insisti, uma semana antes, para que ele mudasse as aulas de física, não foi a toa. Eu sabia que viria algo bom para ele.

_'Algo bom para ele? O que Alice tinha?'_

- Edward nunca se apaixonou Bella, pra ele tudo é novo. Ele sabe que sente algo por você, mas como nunca sentiu isso antes fica com medo de dizer, enfrentar e de repente se enganar. Acabando com a amizade de vocês. Só que eu vejo isso no olhar de vocês, como vocês se dão bem, como um se move em torno do outro, como um fica quando o outro não está.

Uma confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos começou a se manifestar dentro de mim. Eu sabia que confessar isso a alguém faria algo, mas saber que Edward provavelmente sentia o mesmo foi além do que esperei.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – sussurrei, na verdade eu nem sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Eu vinha me perguntado se vocês algum dia iriam tomar alguma decisão. Porque Edward não tem facilitado em nada as coisas. E você parece estar envolvida, mas com medo de assumir. Me diz, quando você descobriu que não era só carinho de amigo?

- Eu não sei o que sinto Alice, eu não sei de mais nada!

- Lógico que sabe Bella! O que você sente quando está longe dele? O que você sente quando está perto dele? O que você sente quando se tocam, mesmo sem intenção? Como é a sensação de estar tão próxima dele?

Para todas as perguntas de Alice a minha única resposta era 'não sei', o que na verdade passou a ser real. Eu sentia um vazio quanto ele não estava por perto. Quando ele está comigo tudo era aquecido, como se ele fosse meu satélite natural. Um aquecedor próprio. Quando acontecia, mesmo sem querer de nosso corpo esbarrar um no outro, um formigamento estranho ficava no local e uma espécie de choque, fazia com que nós dois saltássemos para longe.

- Eu não quero uma resposta Bella, eu quero que vocês se entendam e acertem de uma vez, isso entre vocês pode vir a ser algo lindo. Basta vocês deixarem se levar pelos sentimentos. – eu ia responder a Alice quando Edward retornou ao seu quarto com nosso lanche.

Hoje estávamos estudando para um teste de inglês que será na próxima semana, ele vinha evoluindo muito bem. O que me deixava orgulhosa, em saber que era devido a minha ajuda.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou já dentro do quarto notando que o clima entre Alice e eu estava um tanto pesado devido ao assunto. Lancei um sorriso fraco em sua direção e Alice foi logo levantando.

- Não Edward. Bella e eu estávamos apenas lembrando que falta exatamente 1 mês para o nosso aniversário. – ela disse e deu uma piscadela para mim.

- Alice! Já não basta a mamãe com a ideia de festa de 18 anos. Quem deve comemorar é você.

- Eu sei disso, por isso mesmo já estou ansiosa para a festa que faremos. Você sabe que será havaiana, né? Vamos para Pritchard Island, na casa de praia da vovó Beth. – pela expressão de desgosto de Edward, esses planos de festa de Alice seriam martírios.

- Bella, vejo você depois. Edward estude!

- Alice será sempre Alice, né? – falei sorrindo para ele.

- Eu trouxe sanduiche de queijo e presunto com suco de laranja. Tudo bem? Eu não sabia se você preferiria outra coisa.

- Está tudo bem Edward, e pela cara parece uma delícia.

Tomamos nosso lanche em silêncio, e quando acabamos eu fui até a janela do seu quarto que tinha uma bela vista da floresta. O fim de tarde e o pôr do sol estava com uma temperatura deliciosa. Inclinei meu rosto para os poucos feixes dos raios de sol que ainda atravessavam as árvores e fechei meus olhos, saboreando o momento.

- Seu cabelo fica com uma cor linda contra o sol. – sorri com o comentário de Edward e abri meus olhos, só não estava preparada para a nossa proximidade. Ele tinha levantado da cama e estava ao meu lado, um pouco inclinado em minha direção no parapeito da janela.

Não notei que me inclinei também em sua direção, até que senti seu cheiro mais forte e sua respiração contra meu rosto. Era como uma brisa suave contra meu rosto, com um cheiro de hortelã e mel. Eu queria tanto provar dos seus lábios, sentir o seu sabor.

Senti uma tensão ao meu lado e abri um pouco assustada os olhos, só pra ver que Edward tinha corrigido sua postura e estava com a mandíbula travada de nervosismo. Sua mão logo foi ao seu cabelo desalinhando-o mais.

- Err... Eu vou tomar banho e te levar para casa. – ele disse já dando alguns passos para trás e seguindo em direção ao seu closet.

Fiquei parada sem dizer nada, ainda tonta com o que aconteceu. _'Nós íamos nos beijar? Ele fugiu justo na hora que poderíamos ter nos beijado? Como Alice acha que Edward sente algo por mim, se ele vive fugindo?' _

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando o espaço vazio a minha frente até que escutei um baque suave da porta de seu banheiro se fechando. Sacudi minha cabeça, para clarear meus pensamentos e comecei a organizar nossos materiais de estudo, para poder sair do quarto antes que Edward terminasse seu banho, a fim de dá-lo privacidade.

Quando guardei tudo na minha mochila e coloquei as coisas dele na escrivaninha, peguei a bandeja que ele trouxe com nosso lanche para levar até a cozinha no primeiro andar.

Assim que sai no corredor vi a porta em frente ao quarto de Edward, onde eu sabia que era o quarto de Emmett entreaberta e escutei mesmo sem querer a conversa. Esme e Rosalie estavam falando sobre Edward e eu. Apurei um pouco mais meus ouvidos e logo me arrependi quando entendi o assunto.

- Eu não acho que Edward deva se envolver com ninguém, logo agora que faltam poucos meses para a formatura. Ele tem que se focar no curso que escolheu fazer. – sua mãe disse com um tom de preocupação na voz.

- Ouvi dizer que Bella também se escreveu para Princeton, Esme. Isso pode atrapalhar a faculdade de medicina dele.

- Oh, eu não sabia que essa menina tinha se inscrito para a mesma universidade que a dele. Ela tem mesmo interesse nele?

- Não sei, só acho que eles não combinam em nada. Ela é muito sem graça e sua companhia anda tirando a concentração de Edward, ele não sai com mais ninguém se Bella não for junto. – a pitada de sarcasmo da voz de Rosalie fez meu estômago embrulhar.

- Eu vou falar para Carlisle convencer Edward a mudar de universidade. Não quero meu filho com outras preocupações, se não a faculdade agora.

Meus olhos pinicaram com as lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair. Eu não tinha intenção de ouvir a conversa delas, mas quando ouvi meu nome, a curiosidade me dominou. Só que elas estavam me julgando, sem saberem da minha intenção.

Nunca que eu seria capaz de prejudicar Edward, nem tão pouco atrapalhar seus estudos. Tínhamos feito alguns planos bobos, de procurar apartamentos próximos, ou ainda de alugarmos um com dois quartos e dividirmos. Mas nada disso ia além de planos, nós nem tínhamos recebido nossas cartas de admissão.

Voltei ao quarto de Edward rapidamente, pedindo aos céus para que ele ainda tivesse no banho. E suspirei de alívio assim que entrei e escutei o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Depositei a bandeja sobre a cama e peguei minha mochila em silêncio deixando os soluços presos na garganta.

Quando desci as escadas de frente a sua casa foi que lembrei que não estava com meu carro, já que Alice tinha me buscado em casa e me trazido para cá. A solução seria caminhar e quando estivesse o mais distante possível, ligar para Charlie ou Renée, pedindo que viessem me buscar. Dei uma última olhada em direção a casa e deixei mais algumas lágrimas caírem de meus olhos e um soluço irromper minha garganta.

Caminhei o mais rápido que pude, quase uma corrida em direção a estrada principal, liguei para minha mãe e pedi que me encontrasse já que Edward se sentiu mal e não poderia me levar para casa. Continuei seguindo pela estrada, com medo de que Edward ou Alice sentissem minha falta e me alcançasse na rua.

Assim que avistei o carro de Renée corri ainda mais, fazendo-a ter que frear bruscamente, antes que me atropelasse. Pulei no banco do carona e joguei minha mochila aos meus pés, dobrando meus joelhos e os abraçando contra meu peito.

Minha mãe não disse nada, o que eu agradeci. Somente acariciou meus cabelos e logo assim deu partida no carro, manobrando e nos levando para casa. Senti meu celular vibrar na mochila no fundo do carro e não o peguei para conferir quem estava me ligando. Eu não queria falar com Alice, muito menos Edward no estado em que estava.

Assim que mamãe parou na sua vaga na garagem abri a porta do carro peguei minha mochila e corri em direção ao meu quarto. Não respondi aos chamados da minha mãe e nem de meu pai que estava na cozinha e me viu subindo as escadas correndo.

Bati a porta do quarto, joguei a mochila de qualquer jeito na mesa do computador e me afundei na minha cama. Me abracei o mais junto e forte que consegui, chorei e solucei tudo que prendi desde que ouvi a conversa na casa de Edward.

Eu sabia que Esme não tinha gostado da nossa amizade, quando fui a sua casa pela primeira vez fui bem recebida, mas assim que ela viu como Edward e eu éramos próximos e nossa amizade era 'especial', a notei me tratando de forma diferente. Não de forma rude, ou mal educada. Ela somente não deixava que estudássemos sozinhos, ou sempre que podia tirava Edward do quarto ou onde quer estávamos, para que ele não ficasse muito tempo comigo.

Vez ou outra ela também dizia que quem escolhe cursar medicina tem que ter dedicação total ao curso e eu nunca discordei menos dela. Mas pensar, me julgar como ela fez, achando que eu prejudicaria Edward se fossemos para a mesma universidade me doeu mais. Eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de tirar sua concentração, e Rosalie que sempre teve implicância comigo, falar aquelas coisas e outras mais que não ouvi, era pura crueldade.

Adormeci com esses pensamentos e acordei com o tempo completamente escuro e meu quarto também. Minha garganta estava seca e áspera devido ao choro. Meu rosto estava ressecado por onde as lágrimas tinham escorrido.

Não sei que horas eram, se meus pais ainda estavam acordados ou não e também não iria sair do quarto para descobrir. Levantei da cama e fui ao meu armário e peguei meu pijama, tomar um banho quente ajudaria a amenizar as dores no meu corpo.

Liguei o chuveiro e regulei a temperatura, para então tirar minha roupa. Pouco tempo depois eu já estava embaixo da ducha quase escaldante com minha cabeça contra o frio do azulejo. Meus pensamentos voltaram para os acontecimentos dessa tarde e novas lágrimas rolaram de meus olhos.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para que Edward não precisasse mudar de universidade. Mas fazer o que? Eu não tinha interesse de mudar meus planos, até porque as chances da minha admissão eram muito boas e o curso de Literatura da Princeton era um dos melhores. Além disso, Charlie e Renée não iriam aceitar qualquer desculpa, para que se convencessem de que mudar de universidade seria melhor para mim.

Fiquei ali, na mesma posição pensando e pensando até que senti meus dedos enrugados. Terminei meu banho e voltei para o quarto sem uma decisão tomada. Quando já estava me deitando, lembrei-me de ativar o alarme do celular, para não perder a hora de levantar para a escola.

Peguei-o na minha mochila e me assustei com o tanto de chamadas perdidas e SMS que tinham no display. Optando primeiro pelas chamadas descobrir que eram 7 de Alice, 10 de Edward, 2 de um número desconhecido e outras 6 do telefone residencial dos Cullen. As mensagens eram em menor quantidade, apenas 2 de Alice e 4 de Edward.

"**Onde você está? Porque não me esperou?" EC**

"**O que aconteceu que você saiu sem se despedir? Edward está preocupado." AC**

"**Bella, atenda o telefone, eu posso saber o que fiz de errado?" EC**

"**Por favor, onde você está? Eu não tenho o número da sua casa e seu pai já saiu do trabalho. O que aconteceu?" EC**

"**Bella, não adianta fugir de mim, somos amigas lembra? Me deixe saber que você está bem." AC**

"**Sua mãe não me deixou subir para verificar você, apenas me disse que você estava com enxaqueca e tinha ido dormir. Papai quer te examinar depois. Cuide-se." EC**

A última mensagem de texto de Edward me deixou um pouco preocupada, eu tinha dito a mamãe que ele não poderia me trazer para casa porque estava se sentindo mal e ela falou com ele que eu estava me sentindo mal. Eu teria que explicar a coisa toda a ela pela manhã.

Dormi logo assim que fechei meus olhos, não reparando que ainda estava exausta. Acordei meia hora antes do alarme tocar, devido ao sonho que tive com Edward me culpando por sua nota D em biologia.

Levantei da cama com o corpo ainda dolorido, e fui tomar banho para me arrumar. Lavei o cabelo e deixei-o solto. Assim poderia fazer uma cortina em volta do meu rosto. Quando terminei de me arrumar e arrumar o material, ouvi barulhos no andar de baixo e soube que não haveria jeito de fugir da conversa com Renée.

Desci as escadas lentamente e quando cheguei à cozinha, me arrependi de não ter enrolado mais no quarto, para descer quando não me sobrasse tempo de tomar café e evitar essa conversa. Renée estava sentada no balcão com uma travessa de panquecas com calda de morango ao seu lado, 2 copos e 2 garfos também.

Sorri leve e caminhei em sua direção, deixando minha mochila na cadeira ao lado. Sentei no banco ao lado de mamãe e beberiquei do meu suco, sem nem olhar para ela. Nossas conversas sempre foram desse jeito, com panquecas para adoçar o assunto.

Pigarreei e comecei a falar ao mesmo tempo em que cortava uma panqueca com o garfo.

- Eu menti quando disse que não tinha interesse em Edward. E ontem quando pedi para que você fosse me buscar. – Renée apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou olhando para seu copo de suco.

- Mas nunca rolou nada entre nós, e isso me assusta e me deixa aliviada. Porque eu não sei o que realmente sinto por ele e não quero me iludir, achando que ele sente o mesmo. – quando disse isso ela levantou a cabeça em minha direção e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Quem te falou que ele não sente nada?

- Mãe, isso não vem ao caso. Edward quer fazer medicina e esse curso é complicado demais. Se nós começarmos algo agora, isso pode atrapalhar nossos estudos. – eu não ia contar a Renée que ouvi a conversa de Esme e Rosalie. Conhecendo a mãe que eu tenho, ela iria tirar satisfações com as duas e eu não queria mais problemas.

- Você sabe que ele esteve aqui ontem à noite, né? – assenti – Sabe que tive que mentir para o seu pai e para ele que você estava com enxaqueca? Bella, Edward estava muito angustiado. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa ficar assim somente porque um amigo saiu sem se despedir. O que realmente aconteceu com vocês? – Eu não poderia contar da conversa alheia que ouvi, mas do nosso quase beijo sim.

- Nós quase nos beijamos. – falei simplesmente. Não virei para olhar para ela.

- Como vocês _quase_ se beijaram?

- Estávamos na janela do quarto dele e ele elogiou a cor do meu cabelo contra o sol. Rolou um clima e quando estávamos quase nos beijando, ele se afastou e foi tomar banho. – expliquei da melhor forma que pude e comecei a comer minha panqueca, enquanto mamãe absorvia silenciosamente o que eu tinha lhe dito.

- E você interpretou isso como um sinal negativo? – mamãe falou pouco depois que eu tinha terminado o meu pedaço de panqueca. Balancei a cabeça.

- Não um 'sinal negativo', mãe. Eu acho que ainda não tá na hora de assumirmos nada. Eu entendo o que ele fez e não quero forçar nada. Estamos indo, se passarmos para Princeton morar e estudar próximos.

'Nossa amizade não vai acabar por isso, e eu quero ter boas notas aqui e lá. Para conseguir um bom emprego.' – eu não era uma boa mentirosa, mas conseguia sempre convencer mamãe quando queria. Diferente de Charlie que descobria a mentira na segunda palavra.

Enquanto arrumava meu material, já tinha tomado minha decisão. Eu iria me afastar de Edward, seria a coisa mais certa a fazer por nós dois. Ele precisaria se dedicar aos estudos e ir para a faculdade com a pressão toda da mãe dele. Mesmo com dificuldade em inglês, ele poderia ainda frequentar as aulas extras da Sra. Jones, eu iria monitorá-lo e ele ficaria bem.

As minhas aulas de matemática e física, também iriam acabar. Vou procurar o grupo de Eric e Ben para me ajudarem. E tentar conviver com eles da melhor formar que conseguir. Deixando nossa amizade somente na escola.

- Filha você já sabe o que vai fazer? – minha mãe estava encarando, provavelmente lendo minha expressão.

- Eu vou continuar agindo da mesma maneira que antes. Seremos amigos de classe e cada um com a sua vida. – eu menti.

- Você sabe o que é melhor. Só não deixe que o medo, ou qualquer outra coisa impeça você de enxergar Edward.

- Eu vou para a escola mãe. – saí sem dizer nada sobre o que minha mãe disse. Edward já tinha me mostrado que não estava interessado, e seria melhor assim, evitaríamos problemas com sua família.

Cheguei à escola pouco antes de o sinal tocar, procurei com os olhos algum sinal de Alice ou Edward e não encontrei nada além do carro dele no lugar de sempre. Hoje nossa primeira aula era de matérias diferentes, único dia da semana que isso acontecia. Desci do carro e segui em direção ao prédio da escola. O corredor estava cheio, alguns dos alunos da minha classe de geografia estavam na frente da porta.

Não levantei meus olhos para ver seus rostos, entrei na sala e senti uma presença, seguida de um arrepio. Quando olhei pra frente, Edward estava sentado sobre uma das mesas me encarando com curiosidade. Respirei fundo e desviei meu olhar.

- Você melhorou? Recebeu minhas mensagens? – sua voz era baixa e levemente agitada, parecendo que ele não tinha certeza das suas perguntas.

- Sim, eu as li hoje, mamãe me deu um medicamento e eu dormi profundamente. – falei ainda sem encontrar seu olhar. Tive medo que ele visse a mentira em meus olhos.

- Porque você não me esperou, ou avisou Alice que não estava se sentindo bem?

- Você estava no banho e eu não sabia se iria demorar, e também não quis incomodar. Mamãe estava na rua mesmo.

- Alice não te achou e perguntou a minha mãe e Rosalie se elas tinham te visto... – com a menção do nome de sua mãe e Rosalie, a enxurrada de emoção me invadiu novamente. Eu tinha que fazer isso funcionar. Me afastar era a decisão certa.

-... E papai está em casa hoje, ele quer te examinar. – respirei fundo e olhei em seus olhos. Tão lindo!

- Não é preciso Edward, eu sempre tive enxaqueca, desde criança.

- Mesmo assim, ele faz questão de examinar e-. – cortei-o.

- Não precisa mesmo, e hoje eu tenho que ajudar Renée com uma encomenda de doces, nem ia dar para ir a sua casa de qualquer maneira.

- Bella a gente precisa conversar... – dessa vez quem o cortou foi o sinal. Olhei assustada para ele, mas agradeci quando o barulho dos alunos entrando, fez Edward descer da mesa, pegando sua mochila para sair da sala. Ele ainda me olhou profundamente e eu lhe sorri fraco.

Ele somente balançou a cabeça e passou por mim, sem dizer nem uma palavra. Sentei a mesa que ele estava antes e me arrependi, pois seu cheio estava no local. Seria difícil me concentrar com isso. O Sr. Garcia pediu que fizéssemos um resumo da matéria e eu comecei a tarefa. Não vi o tempo passar enquanto visitava vários países através do livro. O sinal tocou novamente e minha próxima aula seria de literatura, junto com Alice, dela não seria fácil escapar, mas eu faria o meu melhor.

Ao contrário do que imaginei, Alice não me bombardeou com perguntas quando sentei ao seu lado. Ela apenas me deu um olhar que dizia 'temos que conversar' e voltou a se concentrar em suas anotações.

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo eu não me movi para sair da sala, quando o sinal tocou. Continuei encarando meu caderno e esperei que ela falasse algo. Eu teria que ser muito mais convincente ao mentir para ela.

- O que aconteceu com você e Edward ontem? – tencionei. Essa não era a pergunta que eu esperava.

- Eu... nós... nã-ãã-não aconteceu nada Alice. – eu não conseguia me acalmar.

- Porque você saiu fugida lá de casa então?

- Po-oo porque minha cabeça come-eeçou a doer e-. – ela me interrompeu.

- Bella isso não está funcionando. O que fez você fugir daquele jeito? Sua cabeça pode até ter doido, mas o que aconteceu que levou ela a doer? – as perguntas de Alice eram as que eu mais temi e sabia que teria que responder.

- Alice não... hum... não aconteceu nada. Nós lanchamos e Edward foi tomar banho, minha cabeça começou a doer muito forte. Renée estava na rua e me ligou, pedi a ela que me buscasse. Somente isso.

- Mas você não avisou ninguém, mamãe e Rosalie estavam no quarto de Emmett em frente ao de Edward.

- Edward ficou tão nervoso quando não te encontrou comigo e em nenhum outro lugar em casa. – isso fez com que eu virasse minha cabeça em sua direção. Ela continuou.

- Nós começamos a ligar e você não atendia, quando papai chegou ele estava de saída para sua casa. Mas estava tão nervoso que papai decidiu que iria levá-lo a sua casa.

- Ee-eeeu não queria...

- Não se trata disso Bella. Eu sei que não foi sua intenção, mas Edward pareceu perturbado, como se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido entre vocês. – balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Edward não precisava ficar do jeito que Alice falou que ele ficou. Eu não fiz nada demais, não que pudesse deixá-lo perturbado. Não para que ele ficasse nervoso e seu pai ficasse preocupado. Eu só queria fugir sem que ele visse a confusão que eu estava.

- Alice de verdade, foi só uma dor de cabeça muito forte, por isso fui embora. Essa a verdade. Desculpe se eu não avi-.

- Isso eu já sei. Se você não quer dizer o que aconteceu vou respeitar sua decisão, mas eu sei que aconteceu algo mais. Sinto isso. – ela falou recolhendo seu material e saindo da nossa mesa. Como eu não me movi ela parou e me olhou interrogativamente.

- Você não vem?

- Hum... não. Eu ainda não acabei de fazer as atividades. – o que era verdade, eu enrolei o máximo que pude para terminar as atividades durante a aula, só para ter isso como desculpa na hora do intervalo.

- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa? – apenas fiz que não com a cabeça e ela saiu.

Suspirei de alívio, e me afundei na cadeira relaxando toda a tensão do meu corpo dos últimos minutos de conversa com Alice. Pensei que ela não fosse desistir de perguntar o que aconteceu, antes que meus argumentos falhassem.

Eu teria agora que manter esses argumentos e inventar o máximo de desculpas 'reais' para me manter distantes deles o quanto eu pudesse. Principalmente durante as aulas que fazíamos juntos, as com Edward são as que mais temo. Porque Alice iria se sentar junto de Jasper e Edward comigo. Eu teria que inventar algo e arrumar outra dupla, para me ajudar.

Quando Alice retornou a sala, para nosso último tempo de literatura, veio com uma expressão de frustração no rosto, não falou muito. Apenas que Edward tinha perguntado o porquê eu não fui para a cantina e só.

Achei um pouco estranha a atitude dele, mas Edward sempre agiu de forma diferente do que esperei, então somente aceitei. Já Alice me preocupou, ela não parecia ter brigado ou algo do tipo com Jasper para ficar daquele jeito. E como eu não poderia mais levar nossa amizade a pontos tão 'íntimos' deixei isso de lado.

O restante da aula correu normalmente e quando o sinal tocou, eu me senti tensa. O que eu faria para não sentar com Edward na aula de matemática? O Sr. Collins não me trocaria de dupla sem motivos justos e eu realmente tinha melhorado significativamente com a ajuda de Edward.

Entrei na sala e olhei ao redor, a procura de Edward, ele estava sentado em uma mesa dupla, eu sabia que era para mim a cadeira ao seu lado. Caminhei lentamente até a mesa e ele nada disse, apenas me olhou brevemente e virou para frente logo assim que me sentei. Tinha uma garrafa de suco de laranja que ele empurrou em minha direção.

- Você não saiu para o intervalo, e como não vi ninguém comprando nada para você tomei a liberdade de trazer um suco. – ele falou baixo, quase um sussurro. Acho que por vergonha ou medo que eu não aceitasse o suco.

- Obrigada! – agradeci já abrindo a garrafa e tomando um pequeno gole para saborear o suco, logo tomei outro gole maior porque eu estava com sede e até um pouco de fome e não tinha notado isso.

O Sr. Collins nos aplicou algumas expressões algébricas e essa tinha sido a matéria que eu e Edward tínhamos revisado dias antes, então eu não estava com muitas dúvidas o que facilitou. Eu não precisaria da ajuda de Edward que permaneceu imóvel e quieto ao meu lado.

Não nos falamos mais durante a aula, fiquei envolvida em meus cálculos e deduzi que ele fez o mesmo, saltei de leve quando o sinal soou e os alunos começaram a fazer ruídos com a saída da sala. Fechei meu caderno e guardei meu material na mochila, Edward ainda continuava parado, sentado e com os olhos fixos no caderno, mas sem prestar atenção e escrever nele.

Me levantei e comecei a caminhar, mas congelei meus passos assim que ouvi a sua voz.

- Me desculpe por ontem... Bella. Eu não queria sair daquele jeito, mas eu estou confuso e... – sua voz morreu, ele não terminou a frase. Eu ainda esperei por um momento, para ver se ele continuava o que estava dizendo, só que nada saiu.

Virei lentamente em sua direção e quando encarei seu rosto, minhas defesas quase escorregaram. Ele estava me encarando só que seus olhos estavam tristes, distantes, vazios. Como se ele estivesse com medo de falar o que sentia e estivesse sofrendo por isso. Respirei fundo e encontrei um pouco de forças para falar.

- Edw-ward... hum... não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo você, essa confusão. Vamos apenas deixar as coisas como eram antes. – e com isso eu saí. Eu não tinha como falar mais nada, se não as lágrimas que eu estava prendendo iam cair, e ele estava com um misto de remorso e tristeza nos olhos quando terminei de falar. Eu não iria aguentar ter que mentir ainda mais para ele.

Praticamente corri em direção do meu carro, não vi Alice no corredor, e se ela me viu passar não me chamou, ou eu não ouvi. Quando já estava dentro do carro dei partida e sai do pátio do colégio o mais rápido que pude, com os olhos nublados de lágrimas. Parei na garagem de casa e não me movi para sair do carro. Fechei os olhos e mais lágrimas escorreram quando a imagem do rosto de Edward me veio à mente.

Eu teria que deixá-lo acreditar, que isso tudo era por causa do nosso quase beijo, eu não poderia contar a ele que sua mãe não queria que ele se envolvesse comigo. Era tão injusto deixar que ele se culpasse de alguma forma, mas que escolha eu tinha? Eu não ia me perdoar se os pais dele o trocassem de faculdade por minha causa.

Poderíamos até ir para Princeton, mas cada um no seu canto, com sua vida. E se as coisas continuassem como estavam indo, ele nem para mim olharia. _Tudo como era antes_. Entrei em casa logo assim que consegui me recompor um pouco e falei com Renée que tinha me resolvido com Edward.

Fui para o meu quarto e tentei me concentrar nos estudos, agora eu tinha eu me empenhar ainda mais em matemática e física. O tempo passou e eu só me dei conta que só tinha tomado o suco de laranja que Edward levou para mim, quando meu estômago deu sinal de fome. Já era perto da hora do jantar quando terminei meu banho e desci, encontrando Charlie e Renée na cozinha. Mamãe me lançou um sorriso que eu retribuí e papai apenas beijou o topo de minha cabeça quando sentei ao seu lado na mesa.

Não poderia nunca reclamar da minha família. Mesmo sabendo que eu escondia algo, mamãe soube respeitar meu espaço e me apoiou. Papai era companheiro e, somente o conforto e carinho que me passava, já fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor.

Os dias foram passando, eu consegui que me aceitassem no grupo de estudos de Eric e Ben, e meus problemas com cálculos não iriam ser tão difíceis assim. A Sra. Jones estranhou quando pedi para ser monitora geral, ao invés de ficar com 2 alunos, como eu fazia antes ajudando Edward e Lauren, mas acabou aceitando. O Sr. Collins pareceu não notar quando eu passei a me sentar com Ben em suas aulas. Deixando Edward muitas vezes sozinho ou com sua irmã, quando ela tinha dúvidas.

Nas aulas de física foi um pouco mais complicado, porque os testes mensais eram feitos em duplas e eu tive que fazê-los com Edward. Como eu ainda me lembrava de suas explicações e as atividades em grupo eram de grande ajuda, não precisamos trocar nada mais do que algumas palavras sobre fórmulas.

Vez ou outra nossas peles se encontravam e o mesmo choque era sentindo, mas eu tentava a todo o custo ignorar o formigamento no local e o arrepio de se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Edward não se mostrava em nada afetado por isso, notei que ele voltou a ficar muito quieto durante as aulas, fazendo sempre anotações em seu caderno. E quando a minha fome era forte o suficiente para me fazer ir até a cantina, eu o via sentando no jardim ao lado do refeitório, sempre sozinho lendo algum livro.

Eu não o encarava mais, mas ele notava a minha presença e pelo canto dos olhos eu o via me observando de longe. Mas nunca consegui encarar seus olhos. Tinha medo do que veria neles.

Jasper me procurou uma vez, quando eu estava na biblioteca e perguntou se eu queria conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ele disse que tinha notado Alice muito triste e eu não ficava junto com eles mais, falou ainda que Edward era o que parecia sofrer mais, só que ele se escondia atrás dos estudos e quando era questionado ele apenas falava que vocês estavam muito atarefados com as provas finais que se aproximavam e muitas matérias para revisar.

Confirmei o que Edward disse e acrescentei que as encomendas de doces de mamãe tinham crescido muito e o pouco tempo que me sobrava além dos estudos eu passava ajudando-a. Ele me pediu para conversar com Alice pelo menos, porque ele não a aguentava ver com a carinha triste cada vez que eu passava por ele e somente sorria.

Prometi a ele que iria falar com ela na aula de literatura. Não sei se o convenci, mas ele me sorriu francamente e saiu da biblioteca. Eu sei que Alice era a que menos tinha a ver com o caso. Mas como me afastar de Edward e continuar a mesma coisa com ela? Ser mais amigável com ela durante as aulas não seria ruim, assuntos como: roupas, sapatos e maquiagens sempre funcionavam. E eu sentia a sua falta.

E foi pensando nisso que me enchi de coragem. Iria dar o primeiro passo e tentar resgatar um pouco da minha amizade com Alice. Ela merecia isso. Assim que entrei na sala Alice já estava lá. Obviamente eu me atrasei um pouco, assim quando chegasse eu teria a opção de me sentar ao lado dela, caso estivesse vago. Sei que depois de toda minha "indiferença" talvez ela não se sentasse comigo.

Diferentemente de Edward, que me olhava, mas tentando disfarçar, Alice já me encarava, de forma segura e firme. Sustentei seu olhar e até arrisquei um sorriso. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, de uma forma até cínica, mas sua expressão era suave.

- Lembrou que tem uma amiga, não é?

- Alice...

- Estou tão chateada com você que minha vontade é de te dar uns tapas.

- Fale baixo... - Falei e me sentei, guardando minha mochila.

- Meu Deus... eu não entendo você. Juro que não. Edward está sofrendo, você está também, porque eu vejo isso. E mesmo assim continua agindo dessa forma completamente descabida. Por favor, Bella. Somos amigas. Me diga o que aconteceu.

- Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada. Só estamos envolvidos demais com o estudo e... - ela ergueu a mão, num gesto impaciente.

- Me poupe dessa conversa mole. Vocês são imbatíveis estudando juntos. Isso tudo não faz sentido. Prefiro a minha teoria.

- Ham... posso saber qual é a sua teoria, senhorita 'eu sei de tudo'?

- Você é uma covarde. Gosta do Edward, mas está com medo e prefere fugir. Não vê que isso está matando os dois.

- Matando? Não seja exagerada.

Mesmo sabendo que Alice estava com de razão. Pelo menos em relação a mim, isso era verdade. Depois de descobrir o que sentia por Edward, me sentia um pouco morta. Saber que eu não poderia vivenciar isso. No entanto, eu não acreditava que Edward iria sofrer tanto assim. Logicamente sei que ele também ficou meio dependente da nossa amizade. Mas apenas esse sentimento já não era suficiente pra mim.

- Repito: Edward está sofrendo. E eu odeio ver meu irmão assim, justo agora que se abriu pra vida. Mas apesar de amá-lo muito, eu também te amo. E acima de tudo, te respeito. Não vou insistir já que não quer me dizer a verdade com todas as letras. Mas já adianto que não vou desistir de nossa amizade, nem tente.

Eu sorri e sem pensar coloquei minha mão sobre a dela, apertando levemente.

- Obrigada por ser minha amiga, Alice.

- Seremos mais que amigas, Bella. Eu sei disso.

Deixei passar. Estávamos bem e era isso que me importava. No entanto, por dentro eu tentava juntar meus pedaços. O olhar de Edward quando me viu saindo cheia de sorrisos com Alice da aula, ficaria gravado em minha mente pra sempre.

Um olhar angustiado, triste, sofrido mesmo. Deus... eu o estava magoando demais. Mas um dia, quem sabe, eu teria coragem de dizer a verdade, pelo menos a Alice?

_Junho_

Fui levando, ou melhor, a vida foi me levando. Empurrando-me para que eu não me perdesse pelo caminho, desistindo de tudo. Cada vez que eu via Edward tão triste, tão recluso em si mesmo, meu corpo tinha duas reações.

Uma era arrepiar-se por inteiro ao vê-lo e a outra era... dor. Uma dor excruciante no peito por vê-lo daquele jeito, por não estar com ele e pior... por saber que ele sofria por minha culpa, pela ausência da minha amizade.

O tempo foi passando e eu achei que isso faria com que ele melhorasse, ou voltasse a ser o que quer que ele fosse antes de tudo. Eu não o via mais com Jasper, Alice e Rosalie no intervalo. Eu não o via sorrir, nem fracamente em cumprimento as pessoas. Com as provas finais se aproximando eu acredito que ele esteja ainda mais preocupado com isso.

Na saída da escola hoje, depois da aula extra de matemática, uma coisa derrubou minhas defesas. Ao chegar perto do meu carro, vi um envelope preso no para-brisa dele e me chamou a atenção. Peguei-o e antes que eu o lesse, ouvi o som de um carro se afastando. Meu coração disparou ao ver que era Edward. Ele me olhou por um tempo, acenou com a cabeça e se afastou.

Suspirando o abri, fazendo meu coração novamente saltar ao ver que se tratava de um bilhete, juntamente com o convite do aniversário dele e de Alice e o endereço da casa de praia da vovó Beth. Minhas mãos tremeram quando abri o bilhete e reconheci a caligrafia elegante de Edward.

"_Bella,_

_Sei que nossa amizade não é mais como antes, talvez até a culpa tenha sido minha. Mas... por Alice que gosta muito de você. Por favor, venha a Pritchard Island. Alice ficará radiante se você estiver presente nesse dia. Nós... quer dizer, Alice te ama como se fossem irmãs. Sei que não mereço esse gesto generoso de sua parte, mas pense nisso. O convite e o endereço estão no envelope._

_Com carinho,_

_EC"_

Só percebi que chorava quando notei o papel molhado entre meus dedos. Como se não bastasse fazê-lo sofrer, ele ainda se culpava. Fui pra casa aos prantos... nada diferente dos últimos dias. Minha mãe já nem se assustava mais a me ver chegar com os olhos inchados.

Fui direto para o quarto e me joguei na cama. Alice iria insistir comigo, e eu ficaria pior ainda por negar. – '_Talvez se inventasse uma desculpa de doença para não ir, não pegasse mal...' _– Ela ficaria decepcionada comigo. O jeito era torcer para que ela não insistisse. Talvez minhas preces fossem ouvidas, já que ficaríamos três dias sem aula, então não corria risco de encontrar-me com ela.

Passei a maior parte dos dias ajudando Renée. Mas ela não me ajudava. Sempre com aquele olhar de quem queria dizer algo, mas não queria se intrometer demais. Até que eu não suportei mais e indaguei-a.

- Basta falar mãe. – disse enquanto colocava alguns docinhos nas forminhas.

- Eu sei que depois de amanhã é aniversário deles. Vi o convite... sem querer.

- Tudo bem, mãe. – fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Bella... você gosta tanto deles, principalmente desse rapaz. Eu vejo isso. Você se fechou e eu respeitei. Mas não acha que deveria resolver isso? Pelo menos com ele?

- Resolver o que não tem solução, mãe? Remexer nisso é enfiar o dedo na ferida. Não... eu não posso ver Edward sofrer mais do que já está.

- Eu confio em você. Sempre agiu de forma coerente e responsável. Se está dizendo que é complicado, acredito em você. Mas eu sinto falta da minha menina que chegava com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos. Principalmente depois de conhecer Edward.

Senti o famoso bolo na garganta e não falei mais nada. Continuei arrumando os doces, tentando evitar derramar mais lágrimas. De um jeito ou de outro, eu teria que aprender a conviver com isso.

Estava num sono gostoso quando ouvi alguém me chamando. Sentia o sol invadir meu quarto, mas não queria me levantar. Odiava me deitar à tarde por isso, sempre ficava preguiçosa. Mas felizmente minha mãe não tinha encomenda pra hoje, então eu pude descansar.

- Bella, querida, você tem visita.

Girei a cabeça e encarei minha mãe, forçando meus olhos a se abrirem.

- Visita?

Edward foi meu primeiro pensamento, para em seguida vir Alice. Sentei-me e passei a mão no cabelo.

- Quem é?

- Disse que é irmão do Edward. Hum... ah...

- Emmett?

- Isso.

Pulei da cama. Se ele veio me visitar sem qualquer aviso, isso só significava uma coisa: algo aconteceu a Alice e Edward. Fui rapidamente até o banheiro me recompor e saí apressadamente do quarto.

- Bella, calma.

- Estou preocupada, mãe.

Cheguei na sala correndo, arfando e parei ao ver Emmett, que assim que me viu sorriu, aquele sorrisão que colocava em evidência suas covinhas. Não respeitando as regras de educação, fui logo fazendo perguntas apressadas.

- Onde está Edward? O que aconteceu com ele? E Alice?

Ele acenou a cabeça e continuou sorrindo, como quem diz: Já entendi tudo.

- Ah... oi, me desculpe, mas é que...

- Sim, eu sei. Você gosta demais do Edward... e da Alice também, claro! Eu estava com saudades de você, Bella.

- Ah... Como vai, Emmett? Também senti saudades. Me desculpe o mal jeito, mas estou aflita.

- Tudo bem. Acho que entendo você. Por isso mesmo... será que poderíamos conversar?

Girei minha cabeça, encontrando o olhar compreensivo da minha mãe.

- Fiquem a vontade. Estarei no jardim, cuidando das plantas.

Assim que ela se retirou, eu me sentei e convidei Emmett a fazer o mesmo. Torci nervosamente minhas mãos no colo, esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Sei que deve estar estranhando eu aparecer assim, sem avisar. Mas precisávamos conversar hoje.

Fiquei tensa, para Emmett se dar ao trabalho de vir aqui de surpresa e me dizer que foi por urgência, algo havia acontecido.

- O que me traz aqui é claro... Edward.

Senti todo o sangue do meu corpo gelar e comecei a suar frio e tremer.

- O que houve com ele? Por favor, fale.

Ele me encarou intensamente, de uma forma que não sei explicar.

- O que houve com vocês? Ele está sofrendo, Bella. E você bom, você não me parece diferente.

Escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas nos meus joelhos. Eu tinha que ouvir o que Emmett pensava sobre isso também. Ótimo!

- Me diga uma coisa que eu não saiba, Emmett.

- Eu nunca vi Edward assim em toda minha vida. Ele sempre foi recluso, na dele. Mas não era triste. Ele está abatido e eu sei que é por sua causa. Olhe... pouco tempo depois que vocês se conheceram, nós nos falamos ao telefone. Ele estava feliz, Bella. Estava radiante. E agora...

Ergui a cabeça, os olhos já marejados.

- Eu também sinto falta dele, Emmett. Mas será melhor pra nós. Vou acabar atrapalhando e... - ele me interrompeu.

- Nem me venha com palhaçada. Quando a gente gosta de uma pessoa de verdade, e eu vejo isso em você agora, ficar perto dela só irá ajudá-la. Não entende isso? Se você estiver perto, ele se sentirá seguro, apoiado... amado.

Ouvir a palavra amado foi o que faltava para eu explodir em lágrimas.

- Eu sei do que estou falando. Eu vivi isso. Rose estar comigo foi o que me motivou a querer dar sempre o melhor de mim. Tanto que eu enfrentei minha família, enfrentei minha mãe querendo se meter na minha vi-. – ele deve ter notado minha postura ficar tensa e meus olhos arregalarem.

- Não me diga que ela falou com você também?

Emmett, que estava um pouco inclinado em minha direção, endireitou o corpo e estreitou os olhos. Antes que eu respondesse, ele se levantou e andou pela sala.

- Pelo amor de Deus, será que Esme não aprendeu a lição ainda? – ele já estava muito nervoso. Eu apenas dei de ombros, balancei a cabeça, mas nada saia de meus lábios.

- Estamos falando de Edward, Bella. Um cara incrível, que eu sinto que você ama e que está sofrendo.

Não vi sentido em mentir. Ele conhecia bem a mãe que tinha. Abri o verbo e contei tudo. Falei de como estávamos bem, apesar de nada ter sido declarado oficialmente. Falei das coisas que Alice achava e do que aconteceu. Como eu ouvi de Rosalie e Esme supondo coisas sobre mim e o que fiz.

- Meu Deus, papai precisa saber disso. Mamãe não tomou jeito com tudo que aconteceu comigo. Será que ela não percebe que o filho está infeliz pela sua ausência? – eu não disse nada, nem poderia. Era a mãe e a namorada dele.

- E a Rose agiu assim porque quer Edward com Tanya. Ela ain-.

- Tanya? – eu o interrompi.

- Sim. Tanya é prima de Rosalie e desde que comecei a namorar, ela sempre ficou na cola de Edward. Mas ele não dá bola. Ainda mais agora. Mas pode deixar que com Rosalie eu me entendo. Vou lembrá-la de tudo o que passamos. – eu fiquei pensativa, até que vi quando ele se ajoelhou a minha frente e segurou minha mão.

- Se você gosta mesmo dele, vá em frente. Eu apoio vocês. Eu mesmo vou falar com minha mãe e a colocar em seu devido lugar. Tenho certeza que a força de Edward virá de você. Se disser a ele o que sente, ele saberá o que fazer.

Eu ouvia suas palavras. Mas meu pensamento estava em Edward e Tanya. Então estava explicada toda a frieza de Rosalie comigo desde o começo.

- Talvez Rosalie esteja certa num ponto. Talvez Edward goste da Tanya, mas ele é muito tímido. E talvez minha amizade com ele esteja atrapalhando. E talvez... - Emmett sacudiu minhas mãos com firmeza.

- Chega de tanto talvez. Edward não gosta da Tanya. Por Deus... você não enxerga o que está bem diante dos seus olhos? Mas isso Edward é quem deve te falar, se você deixar.

_'O que ele queria dizer? Que Edward gostava de mim... como eu gostava dele?' _

Novamente senti meu coração bater forte dentro do peito. Se todos percebiam que eu gostava dele, como ele não percebia?

- Somos apenas amigos Emmett.

- São_ apenas_ amigos porque ambos são medrosos demais para dar o primeiro passo e assumirem seus sentimentos.

Dessa vez ele acariciou as costas da minha mão até que nosso olhar se encontrou.

- Por tudo o que sente, pelo que pode ser do futuro de vocês... Venha à festa. Mostre a ele o que sente. Enfrente... sem medo. Alice e eu estaremos lá por vocês. - meu choro explodiu incontrolável e Emmett me pegou num abraço carinhoso.

- Juntos será bem mais fácil, Bella.

- Eu sei Emmett. Obrigada! Eu juro que irei pensar com carinho. - ele se afastou, sorrindo, mas levemente emocionado.

- E Edward tem razão. Você está a cada dia mais linda.

Senti meu rosto em chamas por saber que Edward havia dito isso. Vindo de alguém que mais parecia um Deus, isso era um elogio e tanto.

- Obrigada!

Conversamos mais um pouco e assim que ele saiu, fui para o meu quarto. Eu precisava tomar uma decisão. Seria mentira da minha parte dizer que essa conversa com Emmett não tinha me deixado animada, ansiosa e esperançosa. Mas eu não podia confiar somente no que eu sentia. Eu magoei Edward, ele se sentiu culpado por um motivo inexistente. Talvez ele queira pensar antes de qualquer coisa. E como se fosse possível ler pensamentos, meu celular vibrou. Sorri ao ver que era uma SMS de Alice.

** "Estou esperando você, Bella. Por favor, venha. Não pense demais. Aja com o coração pelo menos uma vez na vida. Faça Edward feliz. E a mim também. Nós te amamos, Bella." AC**

Respondi que estava pensando já com a decisão de fazer uma surpresa aos dois tomada. Estava ficando chato chorar o tempo todo, mas foi inevitável controlar.

- E então? - olhei para a porta do quarto, encontrando Renée, parada e sorrindo.

- Eu vou, mãe. Chega de sofrer e fazer as pessoas que eu amo passar pelo mesmo sentimento. - ela se aproximou, sentou-se ao meu lado beijando meus cabelos.

- É assim que se diz, querida. Vá até ele e diga tudo o que está preso aqui dentro. Vocês merecem isso.

Eu teria que criar coragem durante a viagem de Forks a Pritchard Island, para criar coragem de dizer a Edward, tudo o que sentia. Só esperava que Emmett não estivesse errado, e essa declaração acabasse afastando Edward de vez da minha vida.

Eu tentava controlar minha ansiedade, mas estava quase impossível. Olhava o GPS do carro a todo instante com medo de me perder. Mas as imagens do sorriso de Edward, todos os momentos que estive ao seu lado vinham a minha mente, como um lembrete do que eu estava me privando. Até mesmo os momentos em que eu tive dúvidas se ele sentia algo por mim, vieram me fazer companhia. Como amigo eu não havia dúvidas dos seus sentimentos, mas como mulher...

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria acelerar, eu diminuía a velocidade, com medo de algo acontecer ou simplesmente querendo adiar esse encontro ao máximo. Eu ainda não estava preparada, essa era a verdade. A situação começou a ficar ainda mais crítica quando me vi a poucos metros do endereço que estava no convite. Minhas mãos suadas deslizavam pelo volante e a todo instante eu precisava secá-las, passando-as em minha perna. Eu tremia tanto que meus lábios chegaram a bater, de forma patética e descontrolada.

Ao chegar em frente a casa indicada do GPS, eu já respirava com dificuldade. Desliguei o carro e recostei-me no banco, fechando os olhos inspirando profundamente, tentando controlar minha respiração.

- Pare com isso, Bella. Edward antes de tudo é seu amigo. Ele ficará feliz por estar aqui. - pelo menos é o que eu esperava.

Desci do carro e observei a casa que tinha alguns carros estacionados à frente. De onde eu estava já era possível ouvir o barulho do mar. Lembrei-me que Alice disse que a casa tinha o mar ao fundo, como se fosse uma enorme piscina particular.

Caminhei em direção ao som da música agitada que me pareceu vir da parte de trás da casa. O jardim bem cuidado era rodeado por algumas pequenas árvores e uma cerca branca. Tinha algumas pessoas em volta do que me pareceu ser uma mini pista de dança com um DJ no centro, outras estavam próximas a bela mesa de comida. Eu não consegui avistar Alice ou Jasper, muito mesmo Emmett. Continuei varrendo o local com os olhos e senti o sangue ser filtrado do meu corpo já que próximos da cerca, um pouco afastados de onde estavam às outras pessoas estava um casal. De longe, como não poderia deixar de ser, eu reconheci Edward. E ao lado dele estava uma garota loira, que eu não pude deixar de notar que era muito bonita. Ela segurava as duas mãos dele e falava algo, quase como se implorasse por isso.

Eu me senti gelada, mesmo com a temperatura quase quente do sol que já estava se pondo, quando deduzir que aquela garota só poderia ser Tanya. Eu não conseguia ver a sua expressão, já que ele estava um pouco de lado. Mas ele estava encarando suas mãos unidas. E em um gesto muito íntimo, Tanya abriu uma das mãos dele e levou até o próprio rosto. Inclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, Edward permanecia parado, observando, como se estivesse em transe. Como se estivesse... fascinado.

Fechei os olhos com força, o que só fez com que minhas lágrimas escorressem grossas e quentes pelo meu rosto. Eu precisava ir embora. Cheguei tarde. Fim. Era isso.

Pensei em ir para o carro, mas eu não conseguiria dirigir desse jeito. Olhei para a direita e encontrei um caminho de pedras que dava para chegar à praia. Caminhei o mais rápido que pude agradecendo por não ter sido notada por ninguém. Sentei-me na areia e olhei para o mar. Sentia algo queimando em meu peito, uma dor que eu não saberia se iria suportar. A cena que vi poucos minutos atrás, repassando como filme diante de mim, Tanya não teve medo. Provavelmente estava dizendo a Edward tudo o que ela sentia. Tudo o que ele merecia ouvir.

Agora eu me arrependia, de não tê-lo beijado quando isso era o que mais queria, de ter fugido dele e colocado essa barreira entre nós, de ter ouvido Emmett, de ter vindo até aqui...

Era uma bagunça de sentimentos que a minha vontade era de me comportar como uma criança mimada, eu queria gritar, chorar e gritar de novo.

Encolhi minhas pernas junto ao peito e coloquei a cabeça entre elas, até que meu corpo automaticamente se arrepiou. Eu senti o cheiro, mesmo com o aroma do mar, aquele cheiro que era somente dele que veio com o vento leve. Era o cheiro que fazia todas as minhas defesas caírem e me deixava completamente inebriada. O perfume de _Edward..._

Ergui a cabeça e o vi ali, em pé... a poucos centímetros de distância de mim. Ficamos nos encarando até que ele sentou ao meu lado, nossos braços se encostando com seus movimentos. Continuamos em silêncio por algum tempo, eu o encarando e ele olhando para o mar. Pensei em mandá-lo voltar e ir embora.

- Pensei que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação quando senti seu cheiro. – ele falou baixo, porém firme, quase com medo e raiva de dizer isso.

Continuei o encarando, e um leve tremor percorreu meu corpo.

_'Ele também sentia o meu cheiro.'_

Então ele se moveu, ficando agora a minha frente e eu pude ver seus olhos. Neles tinha um misto de tristeza, felicidade, surpresa... tudo ao mesmo tempo. E a minha vontade era de fazer qualquer coisa para dissipar o que via e trazer aquele brilho de volta.

- Quando eu te vi correndo em direção à praia, o meu único medo era de estar sonhando novamente.

- Coo-mm-como...

- Eu sabia que não podia ser só ilusão.

- Mas...vo-vv-você , humm, estava com aque...

- Eu senti você. Senti que você estava por perto. Então quando me virei, você já estava correndo. - Ele me interrompeu, dessa vez segurando minha mão.

- Voo-ocê tamm-. – balancei a cabeça. – - Quero dizer, me sentiu?

- Eu não sei explicar. Tanya estava lá falando, e eu não ouvia nada do que ela dizia. Então eu senti uma energia, uma paz inexplicável. Uma coisa que eu nunca soube descrever, mas que eu só sinto quando estou perto de você.

Era difícil de acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo, saber que ele sentia as mesmas sensações que eu.

- Eu... eu me sinto assim também. – eu não podia mais mentir, se ele veio aqui, se ele está aqui, eu devo ser sincera com ele.

Quando eu acabei de falar, Edward se ajoelhou e suas mãos envolveram meu rosto. Ficamos somente olhando um para o outro por um tempo. Eu queria falar, mas me faltavam palavras e um formigamento, aquela corrente elétrica percorria meu rosto, onde a mão dele me tocava. Senti Edward tremer levemente.

_'Ele também sentia o isso? Ele sentia essa corrente?'_

Edward se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, agora nosso rosto estava a centímetros de distancia. Eu podia sentir seu hálito soprando contra meu rosto, sua respiração se misturando a minha.

- Eu sei que precisamos conversar. Eu tenho muita coisa a dizer. Então... talvez eu deva começar te mostrando uma coisa.

Engoli com dificuldade quando seu olhar voltou-se novamente para os meus lábios. Minha pulsação disparou quando Edward, quase imperceptivelmente, aproximou mais o seu rosto do meu. Devagar, muito devagar. Ele estiva tentando não me assustar, dando-me tempo para entender o que ele iria fazer. Mas eu já sabia, porque isso era o que eu mais desejava. Sem conseguir me controlar, eu também me inclinei em sua direção, avançando um pouco mais, nossas testas se tocando. Fechei meus olhos e o seu cheiro me atingiu ainda mais, me tirando totalmente a noção de tudo ao meu redor.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou.

Sorri levemente quando Edward roçou o nariz dele no meu. Sua respiração acelerou. Ele me olhou mais uma vez antes de aproximar seus lábios nos meus. Eu estremeci quando senti sua maciez em minha boca. Foi leve, bem leve e doce. Como se estivesse apenas provando. Edward se afastou um pouco. Eu abri os olhos e então ele voltou a se aproximar. Dessa vez ele aumentou a pressão dos seus lábios nos meus e um suspiro que mais pareceu um alívio escapou de nós dois. Incapaz de me controlar, eu segurei com força em suas mãos ainda em meu rosto e movi meus lábios. A ponta de sua língua passou pelo meu lábio inferior, entreabrindo minha boca e nossas línguas se encontraram. Tímidas, carinhosas, mas também ansiosas. Tudo parecia flutuar.

O que senti nesse momento era indescritível. Meu coração batia descompensado, meu corpo inteiro formigava e eu sentia o calor percorrer cada célula do meu corpo. Eu conseguia sentir Edward tendo tremores leves, sentia seu corpo vibrando com o meu. Levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos e o puxei pra mim. Sem desgrudar nossos lábios, Edward se colocou de pé, levando-me junto com ele, abraçando minha cintura. Sua boca passou ao meu pescoço, os braços fortes ainda me envolvendo feito garras.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, nos acariciando. Queria que o tempo parasse...

- Desculpe por ter fugido aquele dia, Bella. Desculpe por não ter feito isso antes, por ter medo de estragar nossa amizade e... – ele disse assim que paramos de nos beijar. Mas eu o silenciei colocando meus dedos em seus lábios.

- Eu também devo me desculpar, por ter me afastado. Mas eu quero deixar isso para depois...

Nossas bocas se uniram novamente, dessa vez mais exigentes. Esse era nosso momento. O momento que tanto sonhamos. Palavras, desculpas ficariam para depois, teríamos muito tempo para isso. Agora o que importava era fazer desse momento memorável, de cada beijo apagaria a dor que sentimos, levaria cada lágrima de saudades. O momento perfeito, que nada conseguiria apagar de nossa mente.

**Fim...**

* * *

**N/A:** _Ai Jesus que medo! Eu nunca fiz isso antes e que frio na barriga._  
_Bom eu demorei uma semana e sei lá quantos dias pra terminar essa fic._  
_Os motivos são diversos, mas o maior deles era a coisa toda da pressão, sim a fresca aqui não consegue fazer nada com Time marcado._  
_Espero que a pessoa que eu tirei não queira me escanar pela demora..._  
_Tirei a Agatha (arroba)_amcr, não sei se era isso que você queria, mas você já matou qual música escolhi, né? Bon Jovi - (You Want To) Make A Memory que é maravilhosa..._  
_Preciso agradecer a Elly Martins, minha veia que deu vida a essa fic. E dizer que nunca mais vou cobrar dela que escreva mais, a cada linha de capítulo novo que ela me mandar._  
_A Lary Reeden que me ensinou a usar o FFnet, com uma paciência de Jó. _  
_A Berry pela paciência comigo, pelas dicas maravilhosas, a Bruna por betar pra mim._  
_E a Larissa ou Lariça como eu a chamo, que leu e fez uma capa lindinha pra mim que esta no meu perfil._  
_Acho que é isso, vou embora que já falei demais, deixem-me saber o que acharam._


End file.
